Motor vehicle components are commonly subjected to vibrations during the course of normal operation. Among other potential adverse affects, these vibrations may result in noise that gets transmitted into the vehicle's passenger compartment and beyond. The vibration that occurs might also lead to fatigue and failure of the components. In an effort to reduce the transmission of noise to the passenger compartment, dampers may be attached to components of the vehicle.